fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alvinluvr30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Hocus Pocus (Jake Long Version) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard100 (Talk) 17:46, May 9, 2012 Hey, Alvinluvr30, my name is Christopher Michael Cochrane! Can you do a Little Mermaid parody for me? I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you very much!-- 18:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris! Can you do more scenes like the Destruction of the Grotto, only make your own ending! I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you very much!-- 23:49, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris! I have something to tell you! Luci never made an appearance with BJ, David, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Jason, Julie, Shawn wearing glasses, Stella the Storyteller, Stephen or a shorter Baby Bop. Can you make a Little Mermaid fanmake with all of them in it, please? I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you very much!-- 15:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris! Can you make more stories based on Simon Birch disrupts the Christmas play for me? I would greatly appreciate your help! Thank you very much!-- 12:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris! Can you make more stories like Simon Birch hits a foul ball for me? I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you very much!-- 15:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris. Can you do something for me? Can you make more stories based on Mirage fires Michael for me? I would greatly appreciate your help. Thank you very much!-- 13:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC) It's me, Chris! Can you make more stories like Osama Bin Laden won't get a bell rung for me, Alvinluvr30? I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you very much!-- 19:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris. Can you please make more stories like Babs Bunny causes havoc in the lunchroom for me, please? I would greatly appreciate your help. Thank you very much!-- 17:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris. Can you make more stories for the Skipping School series? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you very much-- 21:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris. Can you make yet more stories for the Skipping School series? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you very much-- 19:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris. Can you make yet more stories for the Skipping School series? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you very much-- 20:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris! I have something to tell you! Luci never made an appearance with BJ, David, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Jason, Julie, Shawn wearing glasses, Stella the Storyteller, Stephen or a shorter Baby Bop. Can you make me a story regarding this-- 20:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Alvinluvr30, it's me, Chris. Can you make more stories for the Anakin didn't have a father series? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you very much-- 10:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) The Merge My friend would like you to comment your opinion on merging to Fanon Wiki on his blog: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:%C4%90rake/Proposed_Merge --Cakedude222 (talk) 23:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC)